The-Blonde-Chick
by Cherrypie321
Summary: Annabeth got an email from Leo on day about advice. She puts the advice on YouTube and soon has a whole lost of viewers waiting for her next video. Join her as you, the viewers, get to choose what The-Blonde-Chick (her user name) does next. There will be other characters in some videos like Piper or Percy. please read and enjoy!


**I could not live if YouTube wasn't invented. It's the truth. So I thought about what it would be like if Annabeth had her own YouTube account and did popular videos on it so then came the birth of...**

**The-Blonde-Girl. **

**I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters but I do own the plot and the viewers.**

Annabeths p.o.v

I can not believe I am doing this.

After the Giant War all the seven went out to do something different but of course we all stayed in contact and met once every two months.

Piper had gone to camp Jupiter with Jason for a while but then went to live with her dad in Miami, still dating Jason so they had a log distance relationship, while he was taking a break from acting and going on to directing. She was going to Miami collage of law and art. **(A/N I just made that up)** where she studied to be a lawyer

After Piper left Jason retired from his post and became the new sword fighting instructor for the younger kids at camp Jupiter.

Hazel and Frank went back to camp Jupiter as well but Hazel went to live in New Orland's add Frank went with her.

Leo had found a foster family who knew his mom so he went and lived with them in Spain.

Me and Percy where still in new York and I owned my own apartment while he still lived with his mom. I was training to Architect and Percy was training to be a P.E teacher.

Anyway I got a email off Leo a couple of day ago asking about a girl who he was dating.

**A new message from: Leo ;-D**

**To ****Annabeth**

**Hey! it's Leo. **

**I need your help. I'm dating this girl called Coco and she is upset with me but I dand today one of her friends told me it's because I do stuff that girls don't like so I need some help. What do guys do that girls hate?!**

**Please help because I really like this girl.**

**Love, Leo**

So here I am setting up a camera in my bedroom.

I thought that since a lot of boys needed to know, things they do and why girls hate it, I would make a video and put it on YouTube.

I was really nervous but I had been thinking about the question for a long time and I had asked other people for there answers too.

I was ready so I pressed play on the camera, sat in front of it and waited for the beep after five seconds. Five seconds left. Four seconds left. Three seconds left. Two seconds. One second left.

"Hey!"

Mathew's p.o.v

Me and my girlfriend, Miley, just got into a disagreement about how I was acting around my friends.

Girls are so confusing!

We were just walking hand in hand when I saw some of my mates in a old park, chilling on the swings.

I quickly pulled away my hands, I couldn't have them thinking I was some sort of sappy, love-struck teenager. Then I went over to them.

"Yo. T-rex, Bulldog!" I shouted to them. there names were Tyler and Billy but we gave each other nicknames like T-rex and Bulldog, to show me were hard.

"Hey. What up Monster" T-rex asked me. Monster was my nickname because my name was monster.

"Just wandering with the girl, she was on her knees begging me!" I laughed. It wasn't true, I hand asked her to come. Don't give me that look! I couldn't tell them I asked her.

"Yeah, fine bit of meat you got there" Bulldog noted while looking my girl up and down. I felt my hands turn into fist but I just breathed.

"Yeah, well, we have to go. She is the ugliest duck when she starts crying" I said and walked away. I felt bad saying that about her especially when I knew she could hear me.

"Hey, baby. I didn't mean what I said. I just-" I started when I saw her outside a flower shop.

"Just leave me alone Matt, you act so much like you ain't in front of your friends and I hate it so your friends or your girlfriend" She said and started walking away.

"What! That's not fair and you know it!" I shouted at her but that just got her mad.

"Do I look like I fucking care, no! I don't care. Your friends ain't even your real friends Matt and what about me. we have been dating for a year now" She said. half-crying, half-screaming.

She ran off before I got a change to take in her words.

So that's how I got here. On my bed, on the computer, searching for what else girls hate a guy doing. I know it's dumb but I was desperate.

I was scrolling down videos on YouTube when a certain video caught my eye.

There was a girl on it with curly blonde hair put in a ponytail that went round her shoulder. She had gray eyes that made it look like she was thinking a million thoughts a minuet.

She was in one side of a room and on the other side was writing:

_Things guys do that girls hate_

That's what he needed. He had a look at who the blonde chick was and her user name was pretty cool:

_The-Blonde-Chick_

He clicked on the video and while the advert was on he read the description:

_My friend, Leo, asked me for help on his girlfriend because she seems to be annoyed with something that he did and probably still does. So that's how this video was born... I thought a lot of boys could do with this advice so here we go,_ enjoy!


End file.
